martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
War Against the Saints'
A war that lasted 13,000 years. This great calamity was a disaster to all of humanity, but at the same time it was also the seed for a great prosperous age to grow with countless lucky chances all around. Every young genius in the Divine Realm would be baptized in the fires of the great calamity. Waves struck the shore but when the tides washed away, the real gold would emerge. For those that died, their deaths would be a loss, but for those that lived, all of them would become extraordinary individuals. Start Chapter 1919 – Reunion - The saints sent the Good Fortune Saint Son to Mount Potala. There, the many Empyreans established a contract stating that the battlefield would be limited to the Bright Luster World, and those at the Empyrean level wouldn’t directly participate in the battles. Humanity and the saints had existed in precarious peace. But today, this temporary and false peace would be broken! Let the curtains of the true war rise today! Synopsis Meeting the Alien Race With a mere Divine Transformation realm cultivation Lin Ming had challenged the number one genius of the saints – the Good Fortune Saint Son, who was several times older than he was. Monster Emperor's Grand Longevity Feast When Xiao Moxian returned to Demondawn Heavenly Palace from the Asura Road, she had been placed under house arrest by Empyrean Demondawn because she had been with child. Empyrean Demondawn coerced Xiao Moxian to agree to marrying the Good Fortune Saint Son, using the life of her child as a threat. And as Xiao Moxian was in her most desperate time without any way out, she suddenly remembered the Thousand Mile Heartlink. Using it, she was able to contact Lin Ming and discuss countermeasures. Afterwards Lin Ming fought the Good Fortune Saint Son at the Monster Emperor’s Grand Longevity Feast. In just 60 years Lin Ming had surpassed the Good Fortune Saint Son. At the Monster Emperor’s Grand Longevity Feast, he forced down the Good Fortune Saint Son in a heaven-shaking battle. His actions had greatly inspired the morale of humanity and even affected the alliance between the saints and the monster race to a certain degree. Leaving for the Wild Universe For at least the next 100,000 years, the general human population will have to live beneath the oppression of the saints. As for the elites of humanity, they must face the wilderness of the 33 Heavens, suffering the difficulties to develop it and survive there! As for the future, whether we are eliminated or find a chance to breathe, all of that will depend on the next 100,000 years. In that group of elites who develop within the wilderness, they shall see whether or not they can raise proud children of heaven who can resist the saints. If they can, then they shall slaughter their way back to the Divine Realm and destroy the saints. If they cannot, then they can only wait to perish. After all, the God Lamenting Wall is not an absolute protection. The Decline of Humanity Humanity was numerous, far higher in number than these ancient races. When the saints thoroughly seized control of the Divine Realm it was still impossible for them to completely eliminate all humans. After all, besides the 3000 great worlds of the Divine Realm, there were still countless other medium and small worlds and dimensions, as well as the vast lower realms which consisted of over a billion worlds. Wanting to eliminate humanity was an incomparably vast project. But the saints didn’t need to utterly eliminate humanity. As long as they destroyed the inheritance of humanity and killed off the likes of Divine Dream, Emperor Shakya, and other leading Empyreans, completely wiping away the Empyrean Heavenly Palaces, and then killing the top talents like Dragon Fang, Hang Chi, and Jun Bluemoon, that would be eliminating the hopes of humanity. From then on, humanity could be considered as ruins. Humanity would still have members surviving into the future, but they would be like those that lived in the Soul World. They would devolve into an inferior race of slaves, ruled by others and barely able to maintain their existence. Wild Universe (After 5000 years) In this long river of time, the war between the saints and humanity, the Divine Realm falling to its enemies, this was nothing but a tiny point in a small stream of 10 billion years. With that fixed point as a beginning, 5000 years had passed. The outstanding elites of humanity had already given up on the Divine Realm and had long since fled to a wild world. They developed the borders of this world, fighting against vicious beasts to continue spreading the glory of the human race… Over 99% of humanity’s inheritances had been saved. But, even if these inheritances were successfully recorded into cultivation method jade slips, they were still difficult to learn. 5000 years ago when humanity fled to the wild universe they had encountered incredible perils. This wild universe was flooded with terrifying vicious beasts and desolate primal giants, and even demon beasts evolved from the mystical Heavenly Dao Laws. Within the wild universe, there was an endless number of vicious beasts, ancient desolate alien races, and demon beasts that had evolved from the Heavenly Dao. Empyreans wouldn’t regularly act to clean up the dangers that crept into the territory of humanity. Rather, this task was passed down to the younger generation. Every year countless heroic elites would die. But at the same time, more and more outstanding elites were able to grow. They inherited the mission of reviving their race from their parents and became true warriors. In the history of humanity, there had never been such dark and troubled times. This was a test of their entire race. If they were able to survive through this then they would be a phoenix that had undergone nirvana, breaking out of their cocoon with new life. But if they failed, that meant utter annihilation. The goals of the saints' in invading the wild universe were already obvious. First was to further expand the territory of the saints, develop more resources, and if possible, seize the Asura Decree that could pierce through the barriers of the God Lamenting Wall so that they could help supply the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign with what he needed to restore Famine to its past peak state. To further expand the wild universe, the saints' had people from their side come over to the wild universe. These people came from universes native to the saints. To be blunt, they were a ragged pack of people who didn’t manage to mix well in the saint race. Many of them were bandits, vagabonds, thieves, and other such types. Because it was difficult for them to survive in Saint Convocation Heaven, they voluntarily came to the human race’s wild universe to develop this ‘virgin land’. And the so-called ‘developing the virgin soil’ that the saint pioneers did was actually to rob, kill, and plunder throughout the Fire God Galaxy. The resources that had already been established here, such as medicinal fields, mines, spiritual lands, all of these were taken for themselves. The saint race armies tacitly consented to all of this. Second was to cut off the inheritance of humanity to sever all troubles by the roots, thoroughly crushing all future hopes and chances that the humans had to counterattack in the future! Legion of Famine When it came to the war that the saints began in the wild universe, even humanity had to acknowledge that compared to the saints themselves, humanity’s strength was no different from an egg to a stone. For the last 6000 plus years, humanity had been making many preparations. But these preparations mostly consisted of array formations and layouts in order to conceal and hide, and to engage the saints in guerilla warfare. As for truly increasing their strength, not much occurred. This was because the last 6000 some years of time was simply far too short when compared to a martial artist that could live for tens of millions of years. However, as humans became stronger, the saints also became stronger. The war in the wild universe had gone on for several hundred years. The saints had several great mountains that pressed down upon humanity, crushing them and leaving them gasping for breath. The first mountain was the saint race’s three True Divinities! The second mountain was the nearly immortal and indestructible Famine, a being that could swallow the Heavenly Dao Laws, carve a way through the God Lamenting Wall, and during its peak, was rumored to not be much weaker than the Asura Road Master in strength! This was the horrifying abyssal demon that not even the Empyrean Divine Seal of the past had been able to destroy, even at the cost of burning away his own life and using numerous human powerhouses as a blood sacrifice. Facing Famine, humanity simply couldn’t summon the courage to engage it frontally. As for the third mountain, that was something that came from Famine – the Legion of Famine! The first two mountains could be called threats. They were existences that were placed there so humans could feel a nearly insurmountable distance between them, so that humanity would lose all resistance and confidence to strike back. As for the third mountain, the Legion of Famine, that was the true executioner that would strangle humanity to death! In these past hundreds of years, countless human masters had died to the Legion of Famine! The Legion of Famine was proficient in battle arrays. In crucial moments they could undergo body metamorphosis so that every single member of their legion leapt up an entire rank in combat strength. In addition, they were led by the five saint generals as well as many peak Empyreans. They were the absolute nightmare of the human Empyrean influences. Outside of Empyrean Divine Dream, Mount Potala and the primal god race were the two strongest influences of humanity. But even if they joined forces they could only engage the Legion of Famine in guerilla war. They simply weren’t able to directly fight them, not even once. Fortunately, producing even a single member of the Legion of Famine wasn’t easy at all. First one had to willingly become part of the Legion of Famine; only a minor portion of saint race masters were willing to do this. Many saint powerhouses were unable to accept such strange changes occurring in their bodies and they were worried that they would be controlled by the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign in the future. The saint Empyreans were especially worried. Secondly, one required the flesh and blood essence of Famine, and this required consuming a tremendous amount of energy from Famine itself. And the higher quality the flesh and blood essence, the more energy it required to produce. For instance, to branch out flesh and blood essence that could be used by Great World Kings and Empyreans, this would greatly consume the energy of Famine’s body. The Good Fortune Saint Sovereign would not produce such flesh and blood essence in unlimited amounts. Thus, through the accumulation of all these years, the Legion of Famine consisted of around 100,000 members. Mysterious man He was someone that surpassed a peak Empyrean, an existence that could reluctantly be called invincible amongst Empyreans. Such combat strength was in truth superior to Emperor Shakya but worse than that of a True Divinity. According to common logic, if a person didn’t reach the True Divinity realm, it would be hard to play a pivotal role in a war between two races. But reality defied all expectations in such a bizarre manner. This mysterious person, with his strength alone, was nearly able to reverse the entire tide of the war!Category:Events Category:Human Race Category:Saint Race Category:Stub